The Minerva Pact
Preamble To protect and maintain the prosperous relations and views of our alliances from the forces which dare to destroy them, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition and the League of Small Superpowers agree to the following terms of mutual defense. Article I In the signing of this pact, it must be clear that both organizations will remain sovereign as will the members in each nation. This pact is not a merger of any kind, and its terms apply only to threats to the security of the stability of both signatory alliances. Article II In the signing of this pact, both sides agree to defend and aid one another in times of war when requested by the other signatory alliance. Should either of the signatory alliances be attacked by another power, the other is required to come to to its assistance with its full strength and resources. It must also be clear that this pact is intended to only defend the safety and prosperity of the signatory alliances, and not as a tool to aid in any imperialistic goals of either alliance. To prevent such events from occuring, this pact may be broken to further protect and maintain both alliance's safety and integrity (See Article IV). If there is ever a conflict of interests between multiple MDPs, neutrality is the only option. Article III To request assistance in a time of war, the alliance which is in need must first send a request to the other signatory alliance. That alliance then has 48 hours, or two days, to fully prepare for the shift from peace to war for maximum war efficiency. The options of termination outlined in Article IV are still available even after assistance is requested and granted. If one alliance commits a warranted act of aggression and requests assistance from the other signatory alliance, that alliance is not required to grant the request. Granting assistance requests is only required if that request is defensive, not offensive. In addition, if one signatory alliance is drawn into a war because of another Mutual Defense Pact it signed with another alliance, the other signatory is not obligated to go to war as well. Although the request is not offensive, it is not considered defensive either, and thus neutrality is an acceptable option. Article IV This pact may be broken for the reasons hereby outlined in this article. First, if one of the signatory alliances commits an act of agression that is considered by the other alliance to be motivated only by imperialistic goals. Second, if one of the signatory alliances performs acts of espionage or other forms of foul play against another alliance. Third, if one of the signatory alliances commits or officially sanctions any act, be it military or verbal, that is considered immoral by the other signatory alliance. If any of these conditions are met, it is reason for the offended signatory alliance to declare a termination of the pact. Article V If this pact is to be broken, both signatory alliances must agree to, but are not limited to, the following. First, the offended alliance must notify the offending alliance of their intentions to break the pact at least 48 hours in advance in order for said alliance time to prepare for the change. Second, both alliances agree to a 72 hour period of mandatory non-aggression after the pact has been officially rendered null and void, in which neither side may declare war upon each other. Article VI This pact may be altered to better represent both signatory alliance's feelings, views, and/or interests. This will be done by holding a meeting between the governing bodies and/or ruling parties of each signatory alliance. Each alliance's governing bodies and/or ruling parties must approve of any change of the pact with a 2/3 majority vote in favor in order for any change to occur. Each alliance can send up to 5 governing and or ruling members to represent their respected alliances in the meeting. Notice of said meeting must be given 24 hours before it is to take place. Article VII The duration of this pact shall be provisionally fixed at 90 days from the day of ratification. One week before the expiration of this pact the two signatory parties may choose to consult together to decide whether the conditions serving as the basis of this pact are still necessary, and will reach an agreement in regard to the further continuance or possible modification of the pact. If they decide not to meet, the pact will be in effect for another 90 days and the process will begin again. Conclusion This mutual defense pact between the LOSS and the NADC is signed in good faith. This pact is considered superior to any standard Non-Aggression Pact. If ever there is a conflict of interest between them, it is grounds for termination of the Non-Aggression Pact following the termination procedures layed out in that agreement. Signed for the LOSS Consul Drugsup Minister of Foreign Affairs Nidhogg Ambassador Almighty Deus Signed for the NADC Commander-in-Chief Azure Mantle Defunct Treaties